Recently, the integration of magnetic components into a PCB or onto semiconductor platforms has drawn much attention from developers in the electronic field. FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate one of the current methods embedding magnetic components into a PCB. As shown in FIG. 1A, an insulating substrate 100 having a cavity 110 is provided. The insulating substrate can be an epoxy based glass fiber substrate. Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, place a toroidal magnetic component 120 into the cavity 110. Then, as shown in FIG. 1C, fill the cavity with epoxy gel 130 to cover the magnetic component 120 and seal the cavity 100 by solidifying the epoxy gel 130. Thereafter, drill through holes 140 on an inside of the toroidal magnetic component 120 where the solidified gel is filled. The through holes 140 are then plated. The resultant structure after plating is shown in FIG. 1C. Another plated through holes 150 penetrating the substrate 100 on an outside of the toroidal magnetic component 120 are also made at the same time. Thereafter, form surface metal lines to contact the through holes 140 and 150, and thereby a coil conductor surrounding the toroidal magnetic component 120 is completed.
Lots of conventional technologies provide methods and structures similar to what is introduced above. However, with the conventional methods and structures accompanying drawbacks are sometimes inevitable. Therefore, there is always a need of providing an innovative way to improve the conventional technologies.